Relentless
by trufflesun
Summary: John Bender felt betrayed when Andy and Claire ignored them the Monday after detention. It made him mad, mad enough...to kill. title based on the movie relentless. rated m for violence. Oneshot.


**Note: I have watched too many movies with Judd Nelson as a serial killer(relentless, cabin by the lake, return to cabin by the lake), and decided to make John Bender a killer.**

* * *

><p>John couldn't take it. The "friends" he thought he'd made on saturday had betrayed him. Never again would he get close to someone. Not all betrayed him, not Allison and Brian. They won't suffer. But Andy and Claire, they will. They will pay.<p>

Andy walked home after school,needing to think for a while. He regretted trashing and ignoring John. But what could he do? He had a reputation to keep up. A man in a trench coat was following him. Andy sped up to avoid him, but slowed down once he realized who it was.  
>"Hey John,"Andy said.<br>"Oh, now you'll talk to me,"John said,"Now that your life's in danger."  
>"I'm sorry,"Andy said,"Wait..what?!"<br>Andy felt a needle in his neck. His muscles froze up, he couldn't move. He could feel though. He felt John drag him into a car.

Claire got into her car as she thought about how she ignored John, Brian, and Allison. Nothing had changed. Someone sat in the passenger seat.  
>"John,"she asked.<br>"Hello,Claire,"John said as he put a gun to her head.  
>"Please don't,"She begged.<br>"Begging won't help,Claire,"He said,"Now drive."  
>"W..where,"She asked.<br>"Just drive,"He said,"I'll tell you where to go."

Getting Brian and Allison to the abandoned building was much easier. He just told them there was a party there. When they got there, he tied them up, like Claire and Andy. John had retrieved his switchblade earlier in the day from Allison.

Andy watched as John walked toward him. Still unable to move, but terrified. He could move his eyes only a little, enough to see Claire, Brian, and Allison all tied up, like him. John put a blade to Andy's neck.  
>"I thought you were my friend, Andy,"John said, in a terrifyingly psychotic voice,"But I can't trust you."<br>John used the knife, his switchblade, to cut the rope from Andy's wrists.  
>"Your death,"John said,"Will be slow. And painful."<br>John took the knife and sliced it deeply into both of Andy's wrists. Andy felt the stinging searing pain and the running of blood as he lie limply on the ground. John pulled Andy close to his face.  
>"That shot I gave you,"John whispered,"It paralyzed you. Do you regret it Andy? Do you regret betraying us?"<br>_**Yes**_, Andy thought.

Claire screamed when Andy's wrists were slit. John looked up and smirked. He stood in front of her.  
>"Claire,"John said,"Claire,Claire,Claire. I liked you. I really did. I thought we had something going."<br>"John...please,"Claire begged.  
>"You betrayed me Claire,"John said.<br>"I'm sorry,"Claire said.  
>"It's too late,Claire,"John said,"Your words don't mean SHIT now!"<br>Claire stared at him fearfully, crying. John stroked her hair gently, then let it go.  
>"You were special,Claire,"He said,"I'll tell you what, your death...will be quick. And painless."<br>Before she could say or do anything else, she felt a stab in her stomuch. Before blacking out, she heard John whisper:"I'm sorry about this,Claire."

Brian watched in horror as John stabbed Claire until he knew she was dead. John then took the bloody knife and looked toward Brian. John dropped the knife on the floor. He stood in front of Brian, blood on his hands. John smiled.  
>"Hello, Brian,"John said.<br>"Hello John,"Brian replied.  
>"How are you,Brian,"John asked.<br>"Well, I was doing great,"Brian said,"Up untill you murdered Andy and Claire."  
>"Are you scared,"John asked.<br>"No,"Brian lied.  
>"Don't be afraid,"John said,"You're my friend. I could never hurt you. You...are my friend..right?"<br>"Of course,"Brian answered.  
>"Good answer buddy,"John said.<p>

Allison glared at John as he walked near her.  
>"Hello,Allison,"John said.<br>Allison spit in his face. John wiped off the spit, laughing evily, pulling out a gun and pointing it at her.  
>"You know,"John said,"It's not nice to spit on people."<br>"You think I'm AFRAID to die,"Allison exclaimed,"You think I CARE!"  
>"Yes,"John said,"I do."<br>Allison clenched her teeth. She tried to hide the fear in her voice.  
>"DO IT,"She said.<br>John faced the gun down.  
>"No,"He said,"I won't kill you. I'll kill someone who deserves it."<p>

John left the room. He went into another room, where there was a pen and some paper...and three dead bodies. John had planned this. He wrote a note on the paper and left the room, walking to Allison and handing her the paper. He then walked outside, put the gun to his temple, and proceeded to blow his brains out.

Brian and Allison heard the gunshot. Allison managed to untie herself, then went to untie Brian. They both walked out the door John just left, and saw something horrific. John. His head mangled from the shot. His brains came out. Allison took out the note and read it.  
>"B...Brian,"Allison stuttered.<br>"Yeah,"Brian asked.  
>"Read this,"Allison said, and handed him the note.<br>Brian took it and read it.

_**Dear Allison and Brian,**_  
><em><strong> I'm sorry you had to see that. They betrayed me. I killed the people that <strong>_  
><em><strong> betrayed me. Both my parents, Vernon(I didn't want him coming after me),<strong>_  
><em><strong> Andy and Claire. Then I killed the one who betrayed me the most, myself.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Goodbye.<strong>_  
><em><strong> your friend,<strong>_  
><em><strong> John.<strong>_

"Fuck,"Brian said.  
>Allison went over to John and pulled his eyelids closed.<br>"Goodbye, John."

.

.

And so ends the legacy of John Bender.


End file.
